


bro, thats my baby right there

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2Ho are brothers, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Depression, Fluff, HoHong, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Mingi is whipped, On the side - Freeform, Summer, Summer Vacation, but its mostly jonggi, cute jongho, it gets a little dark?, jonggi, might have some smut later on..., music producer!hongjoong, no beta we die like men, ok well maybe a little more in the center than the side, poor!jongho, poor!yunho, rich!mingi, shy jongho, yunho being the overprotective yet supportive big brother!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: Mingi knows that he’s Yunho’s younger brother, but he can’t help the fluttering in his heart when he sees the boy smile so sweetly like that.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MINGI DAY~! <3 
> 
> so i was originally supposed to post this when i finished the whole story cuz i hate having to make you guys wait for each chapter when i havent even made them yet ;-; but it was mingi's birthday today and i wanted to upload a work for it so i hope you guys dont mind waiting for a while on updates for this one as well as my other fics ;-; i can assure you that i have not forgot about them! i am just pretty busy as of recent so pls bear with me ;-; anyways enough ranting! i hope you enjoy the intro to the fic!

Mingi is a hopeless cause.

Yes. He agrees. He is. But, here’s the thing. 

He didn’t  _ expect to fall in love with Jongho _ .

No. 

He only expected to be annoyed at his best friend forever’s younger brother when they met. It was inevitable when Mingi only thought that the devious little younger brother of Yunho’s would probably mess with them and be bratty. At least, that’s what most younger brothers do in Mingi’s mind. 

Oh, but how far that was from the truth. 

He didn’t even  _ know _ Yunho had a younger brother until yesterday when they were planning their summer vacation together at the beach by the city. They were going to pack everything they needed that night at their own homes, with Mingi and Yunho both agreeing to the plan of a nice three weekend getaway at Mingi’s parent’s beach house by the shore. It was only a few hours away, so they figured to just take Mingi’s new shiny, fast car there early in the morning. 

How could he not have  _ known _ ? Yunho was his brother-from-another-mother. They shared everything together, and that includes the Switch they both split money for to buy. So, why didn’t Yunho ever think to tell Mingi about his little brother, Jongho? 

Mingi had his jaw dropped to the floor, looking at Yunho like he had just told him he was going to drop their friendship bracelets into the sea. A part of him wanted to smack the other for dropping the “Oh, by the way, my little brother is coming with us on the trip, hope that’s ok!” bomb on him, literally two seconds ago before he just disappeared out of Mingi’s room through the door. From the distance, he could hear the blue-haired man politely shout goodbye to his parents downstairs. The other part of him just wanted to know what he ever did to Yunho to deserve this treatment. 

“What the fuck, Yunho? I thought we were bros before hoes.” The fake crying in his pillow was just an added dramatic effect. 

  
  


It was the next morning, Mingi had already packed his things, bid his goodbyes to his parents, who were also going away on a business trip, and got into his beautiful new Ferrari before putting his keys in and put it into drive all the way down to Yunho’s place by the town. 

Mingi had lived farther up into the country, where it was closeted from most of the population and instead filled with rich assholes and their spoiled ass kids. Now, wait a minute. Mingi may also be a 0.0001% of this population too but he sure as hell was not going to be bunched together with those chauvinist assholes. No sir. 

He learned to be humble, always remembering that everything he had in life were blessings that not many people can get. His wealth isn’t his own, and he will always remember that. But for now, as long as he can fool his parents into thinking he’s the sweetest and loving kid they’ve ever had, he’ll take what he can get. This just means that the only thing in his possession that is actually his and wasn’t bought with his parent’s money, was his music. A craft that he will always be proud to call his own. 

Because of it, him and Yunho were able to create a safe space for themselves in the corners of that small and abandoned dance studio deep inside the roots of the town, Mingi’s music coursing through the walls as they both danced their hearts out to the beat with smiles on their faces. And in turn, this helped them pave the way to becoming the bestest of friends on the earth. Mingi can still picture it now as he pulls up into the driveway to his bff’s house, the day he came over here for the first time. 

It was winter and cold, Mingi was waiting at the kindergarten to be picked up by his parents after multiple calls from the teacher to ask them to come get him. He cried enough tears as he could, not able to produce anymore. His eyes were red, his nose stuffy and snot still dripping down from them, he looked terrible but he didn’t care, he just wanted to go home to his parents. Why weren’t they here yet? Why are they taking so long? Do they not want me anymore? All of these questions rushed through his head as he looked outside the window of the building, the snow falling softly over the trees. 

“Hey, do you wanna come play with me?” a voice calls out to him from behind. He turns to look, only to see the boy in his class that always seemed like a puppy to him. He was grinning from ear to ear with his baby teeth flashing through, the white dad cap on his head looking like an exact replica of the one Mingi had on too. Mingi thought everyone had left already with their parents, so why was this guy still here? And why would he want to play with Mingi, someone who was abandoned by his own parents? 

The boy extends a hand out towards the sniffling boy, who looks at it with shaky eyes. “Come on! I have a lot of toys at home we can play with! Mom and Dad would love to have you over! They always like to meet my friends!” He smiles, something about it making Mingi feel like his worries melted away and that he wasn’t alone. He hesitantly reaches out to take it, cautiously looking up at the boy before going back to his awaiting hand. When Mingi finally takes the boy’s hand in his, a rush of comfort runs through him and he feels a connection to the boy deep in his heart. Like they were meant to have found one another, a missing puzzle piece to his life. The boy could say the same. 

“By the way, I’m Yunho! What’s your name?” The same puppy-like smile adorned the boy’s chubby baby face. 

Mingi lit up, and he reciprocated his own unique gummy smile back. “I’m Mingi! Let’s be great friends, Yunho!” 

“It’s a promise!” 

  
  


He’s taken back to the present as an arm hooks over his neck, making him shuffle in place from where he was standing in the doorway to Yunho’s house. 

“What are you doing just standing there, bro? Come on, let’s go! I’ve got our bags and everything right here! Oh, also, this is my little brother, Jongho! He’s coming with us because our parents are out for the whole summer to watch over some of our cousins out in the city. Soooo, yeah! Let’s go!”

To be fair, Mingi couldn’t even be mad in this moment because right now, as he just stares with wide eyes and a hanging mouth at the glowing angel right in front of him, with his parted black hair, blushing cheeks (probably from the nervousness of meeting his older brother’s bestest friend), and those doe-like eyes that looked like they carried the whole Milky Way in them. Yeah, he was whipped. He doesn’t think that he has ever seen such beauty in his life, not even in all the places and landscapes he’s traveled to before. The way he smiles as he extends out a hand to Mingi to greet him just has him in awe. And gosh, is he cute. 

“H-hi! I’m Yunho’s younger brother, Jongho. It’s nice to meet you! U-um, Mingi, right?” He tries to nod, his mouth still open wide enough to catch flies. 

Mingi doesn’t even know that he’s just standing there like a psychopath staring until the boy shifts his gaze uncomfortably down towards the pavement because of him. 

Yunho calls to both of them from where the car was parked, snapping the brown-haired out of his trance. 

“S-shall we get going then, Mingi-hyung?” 

He wasn’t going to last this summer vacation alive. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho's first day with Mingi doesn't go as well as he wanted it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! pls the love and support made me cry ;-; <3 thank you so much! you guys really motivated me to write another chapter so here it is! its subpar but i hope you like it!

“Yunho! Bro! Why the hell didn’t you tell me your little brother would be so goddamn cute!?”

The accusation from the blonde undercut male was shouted out silently, in a hush-like manner, after Yunho securely fastened Jongho in the backseat of the car with his seatbelt, against the protests of the younger, and closed the door. So, Yunho was protective and liked to baby his little brother. Noted. 

“Hey, watch it! He’s just barely almost 18!” 

Yunho nudges Mingi on the side with his shoulder and an annoyed look on his face. Mingi knows Yunho long enough to tell that he’s not actually annoyed at him, just tired of his shit. He smiles to himself at his dynamic with his bff, the way that they’re so comfortable and already know these things about each other making him shed a nonexistent tear at their bro bond. 

He nudged Yunho back, a laugh spreading across his lips. 

“Ha ha, sure sure. I can wait!”

Yunho stops at the passenger’s seat door, eyeing Mingi with a dangerous glint in his eye and oh, Mingi is sure that he must have some kind of little brother complex because if looks could kill. 

He just sighs at his dumb ass bestie, already dreading the thought of how this whole summer vacation is going to go with Mingi going heart eyes over his younger brother, for crying out loud. What the hell did he do to deserve this?

Yunho rolls his eyes when he looks up from his gaze on the car door’s handle to Mingi’s hopeful and stupid smile on his face. He sighs again before opening the door and getting inside.

“Just shut up and drive, bro.” 

“Hey! Wait! That wasn’t a no, right!?”

Meanwhile, Jongho was inside the car watching patiently at the two of the older boys bickering outside. He felt a little bad about it, shouldn’t he be out there diffusing whatever was going on? But then again that was his brother’s and his brother’s best friend’s business so he settled for enjoying the little show instead.

He couldn’t help but keep his gaze on the tall blonde’s smile. He could even hear his loud and sunshine-like laugh from way inside here. Something about the older boy made his heart flutter. Jongho couldn’t deny that his brother’s best friend was attractive and freaking hot as hell. But, he also couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that the man is his brother’s best friend, whom he is attracted to. That in itself is just weird and kinda gross. However he isn’t able to ponder on it any longer when he hears the passenger door open and his brother come in, telling Mingi to shut up and drive. 

Somehow, Jongho feels a little left out, like he was missing out on something. But he doesn’t say anything.

“So, ready to get this show on the road?” 

Mingi shouts in the car to the other occupants. Jongho instincts were right, this Mingi guy was loud as hell. 

To be fair, so was Yunho as he shouted right after “Yeah!” with his fist raised in the air like he won something in a lottery. Damn, if only that were true. 

The car then starts up and they were on their way.

It was relaxing to say the least. 

They left a little late, but they were able to catch the pretty sight of the sun setting against the ocean’s glistening waves while Mingi drove along the empty highway. Jongho rested his head on his palms as he admired the breathtaking view, enjoying the soft banter that was thrown between the two in the front. The radio was playing some bedroom pop music, something by Dayglow he thinks, that was fading in the background. 

He didn’t know when he fell asleep but when he felt someone shake him awake, he shot up from his seat. 

“Hey, sorry to wake you, lil bro. We’re here.” 

It was Yunho. His blue hair making him hard to miss against the night sky. How long was he out for? 

“Don’t worry, bub. You were only out for 3 hours. The sky just got dark pretty quickly.” 

Flashing a warm smile towards the younger boy’s way, he holds out a hand to Jongho, helping him out of the car as he closed the door behind him. 

“Hold on, let me go and help Mingi with the bags. Oh, and do not go wandering around!” 

Jongho sighs, when was Yunho ever going to stop helicoptering him? Even their own parents stopped doing that the day he turned 15, when he showed them he was capable enough to make his own decisions when he was able to skip a grade and end up in high school a year early.   
He tries to focus his attention on where they were now at, parked in a parking lot outside of a big ass fancy hotel. My god, Jongho’s never seen one this big. Only in those movies where the characters are rich and famous and have everything they could have ever wanted. Jongho only thought of such a place as like a luxury he could never have. Not when their own house has leaking pipes, a broken air conditioner, and two kids to put through school. 

He just stared at the place in awe, the lights from the inside making it look like it was a wonderland. They illuminated the building with a dazzling light that made it shine like the moon in the darkness of the night. It wasn’t until Yunho gently pushed his own backpack into his arms when he came back from his little daydream. His brother chuckles at him, his own gaze moving towards the fancy hotel in front of them too. 

“It looks like something we could only afford in our dreams, doesn’t it? I’m really thankful that Mingi would let us experience something like this for once in our lives. It’s quite the beauty, if I do say so myself. Ha, come on. Mingi’s already gone inside to check us in.”

Yunho holds out a hand for his little brother to take, a gesture that Jongho immediately rolls his eyes at. 

“Ugh, gross. Do I have to hold hands with you? I am literally turning 18 in a month.” 

“Sure, lil bro. Whatever you say, I still gotta keep you safe.” 

Yunho just moves to take Jongho’s hand anyway. Jongho knows why he does this. He holds his older brother’s hand back and lets him lead the way. 

When they get inside, it’s even fancier than the outside. There were chandeliers in every corner, the floors were shiny and looked like they were made of marble, everyone was wearing high-end chic fashion from brands that Jongho knows would cost the same amount as his tuition. It was all so different to him. 

Suddenly, he feels sick to his stomach. There were stares coming from everywhere. Those stares were eyeing him up from head to toe, judging him in every single way known to man. His old looking clothes that were thrifted hanging loose on his body, unlike the model-like people around him with their brand name clothing hugging them in all the right places. His hair also probably looked oily and messy, especially since he got out of a slumber just earlier. Every single face in the lobby had makeup or flawless skin, unlike Jongho’s acne scars and cheap makeup on his face. He felt like he was going to vomit.

Yunho could sense this, his grip on the older man’s hand getting tighter and tighter. He squeezes his hand back gently. He needed to get the younger out of here and fast. The taller leans down to whisper in his little brother’s ear. 

“Hey, bub. It’s ok. Just keep looking down, ok? Hyung’s going to get us out of here soon.” 

He rubs little circles with his thumb over the younger’s hand as he catches sight of Mingi at the front desk, the young dumb blonde waving his arms high up in the air with a smile to signal the two to come over. Yunho breathes a small sigh of relief. 

“Guys! I got our rooms! Oh, and don’t worry, Yunho, my man. I got you a separate room for Jongho, like you said!” 

“Thank you, Mingi. Can we go check them out now? Jongho is feeling a little off, I think it’s best if he can get some more rest soon.” 

“Oh shit, yeah, of course. Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner.” 

“Nah, man it’s ok! Don’t worry about it. Lead the way.” 

Mingi takes note of the way Jongho was shaking while his head stayed staring at the floor, his whole body almost being hidden whole behind Yunho’s as he clings to his older brother’s arm on their way to their rooms. 

“Here it is. Yours and my room is this one right here, 224. Jongho’s is this one right across from us, 223.” 

He gets the keycards out of his pocket and proceeds to open up Jongho’s room, allowing the boy to be able to rest as soon as possible. Inside was huge, almost like the size of Yunho’s and Jongho’s house alone. There was a big king sized bed to the right of the room, draped in warm cotton blankets and sheets. A big flat-sized TV was placed to the left of the room with a cozy little coffee table and sitting area. There was even a kitchen in here for christ's sake. 

“So, uh, the bathroom is over there, and he can use the phone there for calling room service or anything like that. Um, is there anything I can do to help?” 

Mingi kinda feels bad, he doesn’t want to let the boy’s first day out on their summer vacation trip to go south. Especially when he thinks the younger shouldn’t go through anything bad in his life, ever. He was too precious for that. Yeah, he may be his bff’s younger brother, and yeah, he may just be mixing these feelings up with just the feeling of doting on him because of that, but, no, he was not going to let Jongho suffer like this without doing his utmost best to do anything he can to make it better. 

Yunho smiles at him, he knows Mingi better than anyone. 

“Thanks, Mingi. But, I think it’ll be ok-”

“Hyung.”

For the first time in what seems like an eternity of him not speaking (which really isn’t it was only less than an hour ago), Jongho tugs on Yunho’s sleeve from behind and calls out to him. 

Turning around with a concerned look on his face, he cups the younger’s cheeks with his hands.

“Hm, you don’t seem to have a fever. What’s wrong, bub?” 

“I-I think I left t-the thing in the c-car.” 

It clicks almost instantly in Yunho’s mind and Jongho’s never been more thankful to have him as his older brother. 

“Oh! Ohhh, ok. Ok. Hold on, bub. I’m going to go get it, ok? Don’t worry. Mingi, dude, can I have the keys to the car? I need to get something in there for Jongho.” 

Mingi doesn’t hesitate to throw him the car keys. 

“Thanks! Oh, can you please watch over Jongho for a second? I promise I’ll be right back in second! Thanks again!” 

With that, Yunho dashes out of the hotel room quickly, leaving a still shaking Jongho and an owl-faced Mingi in there together alone. 

It was silent for a moment before the blonde hears the younger try to steadily let out a sentence. 

“M-Mingi-hyung, I’m sorry I ruined your guys’ first d-day of vacation. You were probably looking forward t-to spending more time with your b-boyfriend...”

Woah, pause. Boyfriend?????

!??!?!!?!

Literally who!? 

  
“Um, excuse me, Jongho, but, boyfriend?” 

The boy looks up with a shocked look on his face, his shaking seeming to have subsided a little bit now that he seemed to be getting a little more comfortable around the tall blonde. Especially out of the way of all those stares. 

“Oh, but I thought Yunho and you were… dating?”  
WHAT

HELL NO

“No way. No. Definitely not in a million years, oh god. Me and him?” 

He wanted to cry because oh my god, his newfound crush actually thinks that him and his best friend who happens to be his older brother are dating. DATING. How was he going to bypass this shit now? 

Jongho seemed to be much calmer now, he wasn’t shaking anymore. He must have felt more comfortable around Mingi, with his eyes now curiously finding their way to look at Mingi’s face, waiting for a clear answer to his assumption of the two older boys. And holy shit, those eyes looked like they had the stars in them, he swears to god, even if there was one, that he was gonna lose it. 

“No, we are definitely NOT boyfriends. I can guarantee you that, little one.” 

“Hey! I’m not little!” 

“Yeah, sure you aren’t.” 

Mingi walks over to the younger, not even sparing a moment to hesitate, before ruffling the soft black locks of hair on the boy, and bending down to look at him at eye level with a playful grin, asserting that he was indeed, shorter than the blond. He was little. 

If this was any other person, Jongho would have snapped and spiralled into his anxiety and fear. All those years of experiencing nothing but bad endings to these kinds of situations leading him to feel that way. But the warmth of Mingi’s hand against his head made him feel like he was safe and had nothing to fear. Nothing to worry about. 

It wasn’t until they both heard the sound of knocking at the door when Mingi pulled away from him, leaving a pouty Jongho who let out an almost silent whine from the loss of those warm hands behind. 

Yunho is back, and he gives Mingi the keys. He excuses himself into the room to give the thing he retrieved from the car into Jongho’s hands, and only then notices the way his younger brother is no longer shaking, looking more comfortable than ever, and Mingi seeming a little giddier than before.

  
“What the hell did I miss?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @mingupingus


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, when were you going to tell me Hongjoongie-hyung was coming too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so someone on twt dmed me and gave me the most biggest boost of motivation and confidence yet for writing fics, so to that person: here it is! i hope you like it and thank you so much for your support ;-; <33 i will continue to do my best in updating this and hopefully follow through to fruition soon ;-; <33 ily

It was the morning after that night. Jongho was finally able to calm down, especially after Yunho retrieved his medication bottle in the car for him. The drugs made him feel no more pain, no more fear or anxiety. He was thankful for his older brother. 

The night ended fairly quickly after that, with Mingi laughing off what Yunho had walked into, and literally dragging the man by the arm back to their room to give Jongho some space and well needed rest. He was thankful for Mingi, too. 

He rested up all night and morning from his panic attack that night, and now he’s been dreading getting back up and out there ever since. Even though he has such a comfy bed to sleep on and a nice big bathroom to take all the time and care he needs for himself, his body can’t seem to fight that heavy feeling. Even if the sun shining through the thin white curtains from the big windows in front of him lights up his whole world here in this empty hotel room. 

Jongho thinks it’s all because of the medication and the sudden panic attack that brought upon it, but he knows himself better than that. He knows it’s because of something else. Or maybe someone else. Maybe. 

It’s not like he keeps replaying that scene over and over again, still able to feel the warmth of Mingi’s hand on his head, softly ruffling his hair and smiling the widest and gummiest smile he’s ever seen. No, it’s not like he’s falling in love with it. With him. 

Screaming into a pillow on the bed, he flails around with a blush on his face, unable to deal with these feelings so soon and so early. He really was still too young, he doesn’t know how to understand these kinds of things. Isn’t it even way too quick to be catching feelings for someone? Especially if said someone is your older brother’s best friend? 

He doesn’t know. He’ll probably just go back to sleep…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, the two brothers-from-other-mothers were waiting out front of the hotel with the bright blearing sun shining down on them. They were waiting for a certain someone, specifically. 

You see, Mingi never told Yunho this, but he also invited Hongjoong, his trusted mentor in all things music and other best friend (self-proclaimed), over to their little summer getaway trip. The reason being: Yunho has a massive crush on the older. 

There was not a day the other tall boy wouldn’t ask about the red-haired man, always asking Mingi how their little music recording sessions in the studio went as a means to hear more about the older. He had lovestruck puppy eyes whenever his name was mentioned.

But you would never hear that from him. Oh no. He was too shy and a sensitive bean for that. He doesn’t think he would have the courage to even handle something like that, romantic feelings and such. 

Yunho was always pretty oblivious and naive, like a blushing maiden at heart. 

“Listen, man. If I told you, do you think you would’ve come with me on this trip? No. That’s right.” 

Simultaneously, they both said no at the same time, but Yunho did it with a sigh afterwards. The blonde was right. He doesn’t think he’d have the strength to go with him on this trip if he’d ever caught wind that Hongjoong would be here too. 

That’s when Mingi spots a familiar red-haired man walking towards them from the parking lot, a handsome smile painting over his face and sharp features softening at the sight of them as he watches Mingi wave his hands in the air freely to greet him. Oh god, Yunho could already feel himself blushing.

Mingi feels this through his bff telepathy, and wraps an arm around the other’s shoulder. It was as if he seemed to say “It was going to be ok, Yunho. You can do this.” 

Sometimes, he hated his bestie for being so goddamn supportive. 

“Hey guys! Thanks for inviting me on this little vacation. I really needed the time away from the studio.” 

The sculpture-like man laughed, which reverberated in Yunho’s heart. He wasn’t going to last long without blushing like a high school girl. Damn Kim Hongjoong and his flawless everything. 

Mingi just laughs along with him, saying something along the lines of how he also thinks the man needed it too, given the wrinkles and dark circles under his eyes getting too prominent. 

That deservingly earns him a slap to the arm. From Yunho, of course. 

Hongjoong just rolls his eyes at the younger, and playfully grins. Oh no, there goes Yunho. 

“Yah, you little brat. I’m still older than you and your mentor! Show some respect!” 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re still shorter than me!” 

Hongjoong swears he’s gonna kill him.

“Wait, no. I take that back, I would like to live, please.”

At least Mingi knows his limits. 

“As you should. Now, give me a few. I’ve got to go get checked in first. I’ll be back, and then it’s off to the beach we go!” 

To that, the two tall boys cheered in excitement. That’s right, they were already starting their big summer vacay with a bang, by going to the beach as soon as possible. Yunho and Mingi were already set up and everything, their bags and change of clothes with towels all packed up and ready to go, except for… wait. 

“Hey, Yunho. Where’s Jongho?” 

That snapped the other out of his trance from staring all maiden-like at Hongjoong from the hotel’s glass doors. Ugh, god. Was this how Mingi looked like when he was getting all googly eyed at Jongho the first time they met yesterday?

“Hm? Oh, he said he still wasn’t feeling very well so he wanted to stay in bed for a little bit longer, but he did say he would be back to join us for the beach… hold on, I’m going to go check up on him again.” 

Mingi watches his best friend run back into the hotel and run towards the stairs with worried eyes. He hopes that the younger boy isn’t feeling anything bad, no negative energy. The boy was too pure and like an actual angel for that shit, and he sure as hell would not let a single fiber of those vibes touch a hair on the younger’s head. 

When Yunho gets up there to his little brother’s room, he knocks softly, not wanting to startle the other and trigger another panic attack. After taking care of him through these for so long, he’s gotten the hang of little habits that make a bigger picture to Jongho and could cause him to slip into one. Knocking loudly and almost banging on the door was one of them. Jongho still hasn’t told him the reason why. 

“Bub? Are you awake now? If you’re still feeling under the weather, you don’t have to come with us to the beach. I’ll stay with you here, if you want.” 

He hears a noise from inside the room and is almost alarmed until he hears the familiar pitch of his younger brother’s sweet voice. 

“The door’s open.” 

When he walked in, he saw the most heartbreaking sight of the little boy sinking into the cushion of the mattress, white sheets covering his whole body except for his eyes where he pulled the covers just underneath them. He could see red all around his eyes, like he was crying for hours. Rushing over to the younger, he takes him into his arms, with Jongho allowing his brother to lightly pull the sheets off his face. 

“Aw, baby. What’s wrong? Why were you crying? Tell hyung.” 

And there it was, Jongho frowned, his lips shaking as he let out more tears. 

There wasn’t any particular reason why he was crying in the first place. It just happened. He’s come to accept that it came with the package of his anxiety, the depression going hand in hand with it after so long. But, he tries to fish out a reason, any kind of reason, because there was just so much swimming in his head, he couldn’t tell which one was what causes him to react like this anymore. 

“It’s just... I felt lonely. When I woke up, you weren’t here. You would always be here to greet me, and ruffle my hair and tell me I’m late again and- and-” 

_ He thinks he might like someone. But, he doesn’t feel deserving of his love.  _

Yunho coos, trying to calm down the younger from his heavy crying and troubles with articulating what he wants to say.    
  


“It’s ok, baby. Let it all out first. Hyung’s here. Hyung’s here.” 

He cradles Jongho’s head close to his chest, rocking him slightly while petting his hair. He knows that it seems childish and that it was like he was really treating him like a baby, but throughout all those years, this was what helped his younger brother best. And that’s what he intends to do. Anything for Jongho.

Soon, he feels the tears pouring on his shirt subside, and the cries being replaced with shaky breaths instead. The younger pulls away from his chest to wipe at the tear stains on his face. God, he was such a mess. It’s no wonder those people bully him all the time. He huffs a small laugh at how much of an idiot he knows he is. Thankfully, Yunho doesn’t seem to notice that it was because of that. 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I just, felt so much. So many old things, so many new. I guess it was just the change of scenery, I wasn’t used to it.” 

“Hey hey hey, no no. None of that now. You have nothing to apologize for, bub.” 

Yunho places a reassuring hand over the back of Jongho’s neck. Jongho internally thanks him for always knowing how to calm him down and comfort him in all the right ways. Yunho is the best brother anyone could ever ask for. 

“I completely understand, and it’s alright to let me know if you wanna go home. Mingi will completely understand too, if that’s what you’re worried about as well. I know the guy, he wouldn’t hold any grudges for something like that.” 

He really is the best brother Jongho could ever ask for. 

“No, hyung. It’s ok. I’m fine now. I’ve let it all out. Just give me a bit and I’ll be ready for going to the beach. I wanna enjoy this summer vacation with you guys.” 

Jongho flashes the older a big smile, the gummy one that got Yunho on his knees. And god, Yunho really is blessed to have such a cute little brother. A big hand goes up to ruffle the younger’s black messy hair, and reciprocates a smile back. 

“You’re so strong, Jongho. I’m so proud of you, always remember that. I’ll go and meet back up with Mingi and Hongjoong while waiting for you.” 

“Wait!” 

A small hand reaches out at the taller’s arm to pull Yunho back from getting up from the edge of the bed. He looks at him quizzically. Jongho blushes. But he’s gotta do this if he wants to try and impress that certain somebody. 

“What is it, bub?” 

“Can you help me pick out an outfit to wear?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a little bit more based on jongho and yunho, bcs i wanted to elaborate more on their backgrounds! i promise there will be more jonggi content in the upcoming chapters soon~ 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated~! thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @mingupingus


End file.
